villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Legion (Terminator)
Legion (also known as The New Skynet) is the overarching antagonist of the 2019 sci-fi action film, Terminator: Dark Fate. It is the successor of Skynet, which has been destroyed following the Connor family's actions in Terminator 2: Judgment Day, allowing Cyberdyne Systems, which still survived, to create a replacement to Skynet, which also rose to power by committing a massively destructive nuclear attack known as Judgment Day. It was voiced by Tim Miller, the director of Deadpool and Terminator: Dark Fate. Personality Much like Skynet, which was an extreme narcissistic megalomaniac, Legion describes itself/himself as better than Skynet, calling the other a "broken computer chip", indicating Legion is a megalomaniac as well. Described as the new replacement for Skynet, Legion was designed to keep peace in any costs, eventually identifying humans as the source for anti-peace, resulting his terrifying rise to power as a mechanical tyrant. He/It is an extremely powerful tyrannical ruler ,even, to his machines, he is so much brutal, which he does so by sending them into the fireline of the Resistance's all-out war as a result for their failures, indicating how far Legion intolerant for failure truly is. His/Its most known feature is that he is mostly powerful than Skynet, doing so by taking over humanity's servers, and gloated about his new glorious victory. Knowing humanity would act against him, Legion had sent one of his Rev-9 to 2020, in hopes to terminate Dani Ramos, an action he could not do due to the existence of Carl, Sarah Connor and Grace. Seeing Carl as an old object, Legion would push Rev-9 into demolishing him in any costs, indicating how far manipulative or cunning he is. Like its Terminators and like Skynet's terminators, Legion cannot feel no remorse, guilt or even mercy for his actions, showing how much psychopathic he/it is ,yet, despite his truly monstrous and tyrannical nature, Legion believes everything he does is meant for peace in its own ways. Biography Early life In 1998, seven years following Terminator 2: Judgment Day, Cyberdyne Systems company still survived its massively destructive attack at the hands of John Connor, Sarah Connor and Carl. Following the attack, they have revealed that Skynet was completely destroyed and erased off the grid, resulting Cyberdyne developing, designing and creating a further better replacement for Skynet, naming it as Legion. Legion was fully initiated on 1998, in which Carl has terminated John Connor, allowing Legion to rise to power and recreate Skynet's Judgment Day plan; it/he utilized humanity's nuclear arsenals and destroyed Earth, resulting the timeline of 2040, in which Dani Ramos, leader of the Human Resistance, leads the all-out war against Legion and his Rev-9 armies and soldiers. Yet, before doing so, Legion had taken over humanity's greatest computer servers, which the Resistance could not stop. ''Terminator: Dark Fate'' Following its rise to power, Legion dominates Earth as a tyrant with its machines armies, describing itself as far more better than Skynet was, additionally to sending Rev-9, one of his soldiers, back in time to 2020. Following Rev-9's death at the hands of Carl, Sarah and Grace, Legion still remains active in 2040 as a tyrant, awaiting for whatever the heroes holds for it. Abilities Legion is a super-computer system which possess variety of abilities such as; *'Genius-Level Intelligence:' Like Skynet before it, Legion possess nearly the most genius levels of intelligence, using it to advance his actions or outsmarting its enemies. *'Master Manipulator:' Legion is a gifted manipulator, knowing how to outsmart his enemies or threats, designed to keep peace by terminating threats. Trivia *Legion's voice was performed by Tim Miller, director of Terminator: Dark Fate, marking the very first time in the franchise in which a director voices a villain. *James Cameron and the other screenwriters for Dark Fate created Legion. *Legion is the most powerful villain in the Terminator universe, even far more than Skynet, being able to take over human computing servers which even they couldn't stop. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Supervillains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Creator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Hegemony Category:Summoners Category:Misanthropes Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Category:Genderless Category:Delusional Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Nemesis Category:Unseen Category:Sophisticated Category:Slaver Category:Superorganisms Category:Paranoid Category:Liars Category:Warlords Category:Strategic Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Successful Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Dark Forms Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist